


The “Tramp” of New York

by maosid1990



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maosid1990/pseuds/maosid1990
Summary: Joshu David is an aspired writer who is native to Manhattan,New York. He is on his way to an isolated cabin in Connecticut to write his first novel. How will things turn out for Joshua?
Relationships: Joshua David/Seth Rogers Joshua David/Others





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone,  
> This is my first story that I am writing so I hope you enjoy the first chapter.
> 
> Thank You,  
> Maosid1990

It was a nice breezy day on a Monday morning as there was hardly any traffic on the road. Joshua David a native from Manhattan,New York was on his way to an isolated cabin that he rented in Connecticut to work on his novel.He stopped by a gas station to fill up on gas and to ask for directions as he was lost and couldn’t find his way to the cabin. Joshua approach a man and shows him the map“excuse me , sir how far is Parkhill Lane from hill?  
The man looks at him with interest “ It’s about a half-mile down the road”.  
Joshua replies Thank you as he stretches out his legs “ Feels good to stretch my legs. I’ve been driving for three hours straight hours.”  
The man said “ You came to a nice place”  
“I’ve rented a summer house here right by the edge of the river. Never even seen it before”.  
“ I hope you enjoy your stay here and I hope to see you around”.  
“Thank You, I hope so too” Joshua replies as he drives off to go to the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

After about 30 minutes,Joshua made it to the cabin. It was a little run down with shutters falling off but was a nice cozy place for him to spend the week writing his book.After grabbing his suitcase, Joshua goes in the cabin and explores all the rooms.Since it was a long trip and Joshua was feeling tired, he decided to relax for the day and start his book tomorrow.  
The next day, Joshua decides to go for a walk to clear his head and think about what his book is going to be about. He was running along the trail but stop for a minute after hearing someone screaming. There at the river was a group of men who was harassing a young girl. They were pushing and touching her inappropriately. Joshua yells at them “ hey you leave that girl along” One of the men,who was the leader said “ Mind your own business, boy and leave or we will make you leave”  
He wasn’t going to let them get away with it “If you don’t let her go,then I have no choice but the call the government and let them know that you are harassing this poor girl”.  
What does the government have to do with this?  
Well you see, I am very important person to the government and if I see something that’s not right,the government will take care of it for me. So basically,that means you will be dealt with”.  
The leader looks at his men and nods. They let go of the girl and walks away.  
“Just so you know,this isn’t over so you better watch your back” the leader says as he walks away.  
Joshua goes over to the young girl who was clearly traumatized and couched down before her.  
“Are you alright?”  
She looks at him with angry “ Why did you do that,everything was perfectly fine and then you ruined everything”  
“ Wait a minute,how can things be fine when you were being assaulted by those men?”  
You don’t get it,as long as you do what they say you will not get hurt but now things are going to be worse for me”.  
She gives him an angry look then runs off.  
Joshua watches her leave and shakes his head as he walks back to the cabin “ I don’t understand”.


End file.
